Rain comes crashing down
by HeavenIsntTooFarAway
Summary: Robin likes Kid Flash. Kid Flash likes Robin. Neither of them know. Simple story. KidFlashxRobin, slight SuperboyxMissMartian. Rated T for future chapters.
1. 1 The politics of compromise

**Hello, people! **HeavenisntTooFarAway here!

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! English isn't my first laguage, so please be easy on me.  
As you may know if you have read my profile, I'm a huge fan of 80's rock. This Fanfic is named after a Night Ranger song: **"Rain comes crashing down". **And Each chapter is named after one verse of the song. I really recommend you to listen to it.

The story happens in the first season. There will be a lot of slash...

* * *

**Chapter 1: The politics of compromise**

Robin laid on the bed in his bedroom, alone, with all the windows opened. he had heard on the TV that a storm was coming, and he _loved _storms. With the background sound of the drops falling, it was easier to think. When he said that to Wally, he laughed. "Easier to think?" he asked "You ever find it _hard_ to think? You're the second greatest detective in the world, right after your dad, who trained you to never stop thinkin'. Damn, when we're chasing the baddies through a fucking desert you never seen before, you're still thinking 'bout other things."

The usual Wally. Laughed at him and complimented him at the same time. "God, Wally" he thought "Will you ever give me a straight sign? I want to know how you actually feel."

He instantly removed those feelings off his mind. He couldn't think of the redhead that way. He was one of his best friends and his teammate. Or at least he _was _one of his best friends. Lately Dick had been behaving weirdly around Wally, he couldn't avoid it. And he felt that the speedster noticed it, and maybe because of that they were not so close lately.

"Maybe it is for the best" thought Dick "If you stop being friends, if we don't see each other outside the missions, maybe I will stop thinking about him that way. That what I want… isn't it?"

he was suddenly disgusted by those thoughts. What was he? A teenage girl with boy crushes? Well, he _was_ a teen. And he _was_ gay, although he still had a hard time just by saying that to himself. he stood up, sat on his chair on his desk, and started writing. He needed to think about something else.

But his mind was trained to be able to handle to problems at once. "Damn Bruce and his fucking detective training" he thought as he opened a book. maybe if he focused on more than one thing at once…

Wally laid on his bed, the windows fully closed, after the storm of two days ago, which he had watched amazed. Only in the presence of something as outstanding and majestic could Wally keep his mouth shut. The storm had passed Central City, and now was headed to Gotham. Gotham… "That's where Dick lives." he thought.

He sat on his bed, then moved towards the wall and sat on his back. Just to think about Dick. "Why can't I get that guy off my head?! I'm Wally West! I've had a million crushes, I can't get over them!" But that wasn't true. None of those "crushes" was an actual crush. He realized this only now that he had an actual crush. On a _boy_.

But that wasn't a problem anymore. When he first realized he had feelings for Dick (he "caught" feelings, as he liked to joke), he had had a hard time about accepting his sexuality. But that had been seven months ago, and it had only taken him a month to fully accept that he was gay. Yeah, it was true that at first he didn't even wanna think about it. But he got over it, ad Wally always did, by just saying "Why not? Would it be wrong?" And it wouldn't.

Of course, it had taken him a couples of weeks more until he dared to watch gay porn. But he finally did. And he was glad, because he really liked it.

Just picturing it got his head back to the hottest guy he'd ever met. Dick Grayson. "I hate ya, brain" he said to himself, instantly adding with Liam Neeson's voice "I will find you and I will kill you". He chuckled at his won joke. As he usually did. Just the other day, Dick had told him "You realize that it Is your own pun that you're laughing at, don't you? And it was pretty lame, by the way…" And he had answered "If I don't, then nobody will". The Boy Wonder had laughed at that one. He loved the way he laughed…

He look through the window, seeing the full moon. "I need to get over this. It's Robin. I'm 100% sure he's straight. Nah, I'm over 9000% sure!... I really need to stop with the lame jokes". But he knew that was impossible. Just as impossible as getting over Dick… But, wasn't everyone sure he was straight too?

"This boy's gonna keep me awake tonight again. Son of a bitch".

"Do you know what's up with Robin lately? he's been acting weird." Connor said to his girlfriend.

"Yes, I noticed so. But not in the missions. Only when we're hanging outside" Said Megan. Actually, Superman's clone preferred her actual name. M'gann.

"That's true. the other day Kaldur, Artemis, Wally and I were watching TV and he was very… awkward."

"And the other day, when Artemis, Wally and I were cooking, too". Connor swallowed. He still had a stomachache from those cupcakes.

"But the other day, when it was just me, Roy and Kaldur, he was normal." Said Connor as he stood up to help M'gann with her… how was it called? Something like "lowndry". Why was there a word for something as simple as "cleaning dirty clothes"?

"Hello, Megan!" shouted the girl, surprising Connor "Of course! He only acts strangely when he's with Artemis! He likes her"

"But Robin is…" starts Superboy, but stops. M'gann doesn't know that Robin is gay? He hasn't told her? Well, he should tell her. The boy decided to keep his mouth shut.

Luckily for him, his girlfriend wasn't listening when he almost accidentally outed his firend. The couple was at Megan's house, in her bedroom. It was Martian Manhunter's house, actually, but he was on a mission. After a recent attack in the Young Justice Head Quarters, they all had decided to take a weekend off (they had had to convince Robin, but he actually have up, he missed Gotham).

As the redhead kept talking about Robin and Artemis, Connor looked through the window. It was raining.

Dick Grayson was about to call it a night and go to sleep when he saw a red light in his nightstand. He stood up and checked it. A police alarm. Probably meant for Batman, but he wasn't around. The Boy Wonder was, so he ran to the batcave, dressed up, and after saying goodbye to Alfred, went to the place where the crime was being committed.

The minute he arrived, he realized something was wrong. It was very cold, although it was August. "Mr. Freeze?" he asked, as he felt the first drops of rain In his skin. Very cold drops.

"Mr. Freeze is still in jail, where you put him, don't ya remember?" said a voice from the dark of a alley "But Captain Cold is here…. I was actually waiting for Bats, but you'll be enough."

"Captain! Why are you not in Central City?" Robin needed to gain time. Why hadn't he attacked him yet? He saw people running form the alley. What had he been doing inside?

"I came here to kick Batman's ass. After what he did to Mr. Freeze"

The criminal smelled funny… Was he high on something? Maybe it had something to do with that drug something that Bruce was investigating…

But suddenly, it hit him. _Wally_. He was captain's enemy. And he could help him. Why not? It would only take him a sec to press the button in his utility belt. And he did. "KF, it's Captain. Come here ASAP."

"Oh, you calling your little friend to help you. How cute…"

Robin threw him a birdrang. It hit him on the hand. Why didn't he let the gun go? Why wasn't he in pain? Oh wait. The drug.

It was raining heavier, and the drops were… heavier…. "OMG, why is it _snowing?!_" though Robin.

"I guess you realize by now that the gun isn't your worst problem, haven't ya?" said the villain with a grin "In that alley, I've a bigger weapon. Just a prototype. And it's making the temperature of the air get colder. In some minutes, it will be to cold to live!"

He laughed. The smile was erased from his face when, fats as a lightening, a yellow-and-red shining hit him.

"Thanks, KF!" smiled Robin. Only to regret it one second later. "Thanks"?! We _never_ say thanks! It's a waste for time! Focus on the battle! "There's a machine in the alley. it's gonna freeze the whole city. He said it's just a prototype. You destroy it, I'll beat the Captain."

The "battle" only took him a minute. Although the criminal felt no pain, that didn't mean he couldn't be knocked down. One minute later, Kid Flash was back.

"Already took care of the machine. And save a guy, who almost froze to death. You don't mind if I take this piece of metal as a souvenir, do ya?" He said, with the usual smile in his face.

"Help me take Captain Cold to the police. I took a blood sample, I think he was high on something" He chuckled at his friend's reaction at the "taking blood" mention. He had forgotten that the fastest kid alive was scared of needles.

"Really? Like, stoned?"

"No, when I said he was high on something, I meant he was _standing on a roof._"

"Hey, I have the copyright for lame jokes. And why did you need my help anyway? You took him down easily…". "…Not that I'm not extremely glad to be here with you", Wally added in his mind.

As he kept talking with Robin, the storm stopped… for now.


	2. 2 Set off to find your cure

Hello again! 2nd chapter has arrived!

I want to thank my friend LuSver for reviewing it.

I'm not sure of how is the story going to continue. The next chapter will be about a mission, probably connected with the drug stuff that Batman was investigating according to Robin. And Robin and wally? You'll have to read to find out!

**Chapter 2: Set off to find your cure**

It was Monday again. the computer recognized each member of the Young Justice as they arrived to their recently reconstructed headquarters.

Wally laid on the red couch eating chips and playing some weird Martian card came that he didn't understand with Megan. But none of their minds were actually on the game.

Wally was thinking about why had Robin called him to help him with Captain Cold. He had been thinking about the whole weekend. It had been easy to fantasize, but now that he actually was with Robin, neither of those fantasies seemed true anymore. But still, he wouldn't complain. He was glad that it was Monday and they could be together again. Besides, Robin's outfit pants looked tighter today, somehow. Another thing he wouldn't complain about.

Megan was thinking about Robin. Why hadn't he told her that he liked Artemis? But now that she knew, she would help him. "As soon as I end this game, I'm gonna make everything I can for them to be together alone. But first I need to focus on the game. It's the second time KF plays this game, and he's already beating me!"

Wally had no idea how he and Megan had became such good friends. He had even tried to hit on her when he first saw her. Of course, he was just joking… But she had no idea that he was gay. "Maybe I should tell her. But I don't wanna be her stupid gay friend. Craps, how do you even play this? This cards make no sense… Am I loosing? Are we even _playing?_"

Robin was playing a solitary as he read the newspaper and prepare coffee. Trying to keep his mind occupied and not think about the redhead that was in the couch one meter away from him. "I didn't know he was so good at card games. And that game is really hard. He may not seems so, but Wally Is smart. And cute. And looks good in that new outf… Focus on the solitary, the coffee and the newspaper, Dick. For god's sake."

Connor and Kaldur were talking at the table. They were worried. why didn't they have a mission yet?.

"Not that I wish we had one" said Aqualad "I like the rain, but it's so hard that if I got out, I could probably _swim._"

They laughed. it was unusual to see Superboy laugh, but since he and M'gann were dating he seemed more… _human_. somehow, the Martian girl had humanized him.

But their worries wouldn't last for long. Batman appeared on the screen and told them to chase some guys somewhere, because they were doing something. Nobody paid much attention, they just did what thy were ordered to. Because of the rain, everyone was feeling down and needed to get out. It took them three hours, and Artemis, who arrived later, got one of her own arrows in her knee (which led to thousands of Wally's joke to which no one but himself and sometimes robin laughed at). They arrived to the HQ at 10 pm.

Two days later, Robin finally got some time alone to talk to Megan.

"We _need_ to talk. You've been acting weird around Artemis and me last week. Why?"

"Oh, shut up, Robin. I know."

"You know _what_?"

"That you like Artemis!"

The Boy Wonder made a pause, trying to understand what his friend had just said.

"Megan, what in the world has made you think that I like… now, what in the world made you think that I could possibly like... what the hell are you talking about!?"

"Wait… so you don't like Artemis?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Then why have you been acting so weirdly lately?" The honest surprise in the redhead's voice made Robin decide to tell her the truth."

"Ok, I'll tell you why, But you have to promise you won't tell anyone, except from Connor, Kaldur and Artemis, who I've already told."

"I promise."

The teenager made a pause. It wasn't easy to come out. Not even for the son of the man who feared nothing.

"Megan… I'm gay."

Megan suddenly understood everything.

"Hello, Megan! It was so obvious! So, it's Wally who you like, isn't he?"

Dick's face got as red as his crush's hair.

"Yeah…" Robin only said "yeah" when he was embarrassed. he usually spoke perfectly, without contractions and stuff. He even used an English accent sometimes.

"Well, I'm sorry to be so rude, but, after you, of course, I'm Wally's best friend. If he was gay, I'd knew it." Megan looked sad. But Robin wasn't.

"Hey, it's ok. I know that he's straight. He tried to hit on you, remember?" Robin didn't understand why when someone said they liked somebody, everyone tried to help. Luckily, his case was helpless, so Megan wouldn't try to interfere.

"But I'm gonna help you!" announced Megan.

"Fuck" thought Dick. And he let his friend give a long speech about how love knew no limits and stuff as he thought about the crossword of the newspaper. Easy one. Wally had helped him with some chemistry terms. It had been nice.

Wally _really_ wanted to come out to Megan. But somehow, every time he tried, something got on his way.

The first time, that something was a Superman's clone's tongue. The second time, the coffee that Megan was drinking felt on her and her skin was burning. The third time, Wally had started to cough, so she offered him an aspirin. She seemed very busy looking for that aspirin. You can't just interrupt someone when they're looking for something so concentrated. It would be just mean.

But on Friday, Wally found himself alone with Megan in the kitchen. No aspirin, no coffee, no kissing. So, he took a deep breath and said:

"Megan, I…"

But the girl interrupted him.

"M'gann."

"What?" Asked the teen, confused.

"I want my friends to call me by my real name. Connor likes it better."

"Oh. Ok. So, Megan, I've something important to tell you. I'm gay."

Or, at least, that's what Wally _wanted_ to say. Instead, this came out of his mouth.

"Oh, Ok. So, Megan, I've something important to tell you."And then, a 5 minutes long awkward silence.

"Are you gonna talk or just stand there looking stupid?" asked Megan staring a his friend.

Kid Flash felt the heat in his cheeks as they turned as red as his hair.

"I'm gay."

He had expected many reactions. Some of them included hugging, other's even Megan getting angry at him. But he never expected the girl to open his eyes like she had seen a ghost and say to him:

"Who do you like?"

"What?"

"Who. Do. You. Like. I assume you have feelings for someone. Who. Is. Him?" Megan was amazed. Could it be? Could Wally like Robin?

Wally hesitated. Was he ready to tell her that he liked Dick?

"I asked you something, Wallace West. Answer!" she sounded both angry and happy at once. Wally didn't understand a thing.

"Don't tell him, ok? And don't kill me, because you look like you want to. I… I think I like Robin."

Megan hugged him. Now, that was the reaction he was expecting.

"Gosh, I'm so excited about you two! This is so cute!" Megan continued to talk and smile and stuff.

"Craps" thought Wally "I'm gonna become her stupid gay friend. This sucks."

As they hugged, they heard the first drops falling against the ceiling. It had started to rain again.


	3. 3 A difficult time of year

Hi, RCCD readers! Let there be a chapter 3!

Here's a link to Rain comes crashing down video in Youtube: www. youtube watch?v=McxuSquUCeU&feature= (minus the spaces)

Again, thanks to LuSver for supporting me. Thanks a lot to the reviwrs. Please, keep reviewing, it's very importante for me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A difficult time of year**

Megan needed to talk to Dick. She had to tell him about what Wally had told her.

Unfortunately, as usual, the odds weren't in her favor. The whole afternoon after her little chat with Wally, she hadn't had a single minute alone with Robin. And, when everyone left the room but him, and she was about to speak, Batman called them In the computer. Batman _never_ called unless something very important had happened.

They all met in the computer room, where Batman's face covered the whole screen.

"He's even more scary this way, isn't him?" asked Megan in a low voice to Connor.

Batman started to speak:

"I've been investigating this case for a week. Someone is giving some unknown drugs to common thieves. They made them invulnerable to pain, but at the same time, they become quite…"

"Stupid?" proposed Robin.

"Their brain doesn't work perfectly would be a more accurate term. But yes,, _stupid_ would be correct".

"Craps" thought Kid Flash "He's gonna make us go to an island in the middle of an unknown ocean, and we're gonna miss the great day we're having. it almost seems as the sun's coming up after a whole week of raining!"

"So" said the world's greatest detective in the screen "You will go to the island of Jalee, in the middle of the Hozee ocean. And bring a coat. It'll probably be raining. And cold."

"And now we're going to have to split in teams" thought Robin "Kaldur and Superman will go alone. I hope I'm with Wally."

"You will be divided in groups." continued Batman. "Aqualad and Superman will go on their own, swimming and flying respectively. Robin, you will go with Kid Flash and the others in the ship."

"What will we find there?" asked the leader of the team.

"I don't have the faintest idea. The drug is similar to one a doctor tried years ago. his last known headquarters were there. He's escaped prison 1 year ago. Just see what you find and report to me, red tornado and/or Martian Manhunter. Be careful."

Dick should be glad. He was in a 1,5 m2 room with Wally. But, of course, he was also with the most talkative person in the world, a.k.a. M'gann. And not only wouldn't she stop chatting, she also wouldn't stop saying things about Wally that made Dick the situation very awkward.

Wally wanted to kill himself. No, better, kill Megan and then kill himself. Why wouldn't she stop saying those things?! Didn't she see him blushing?

Megan was happy. She hadn't had time to tell Dick about Wally, and she didn't want to tell Wally about Dick yet… Bu she would soon. Meanwhile, she decided she would keep talking to them and implying that they liked each other. She was sure they would appreciate it.

Artemis was snoring. She had no idea of what was happening.

"I've a question!" shouted the redhead girl "How long have you guys known each other? I know that you had met before… You seem to be really good friends. Best friends, I'd say. Even more. So, I was wondering…"

She kept on talking.. Dick and Wally didn't pay attention anymore. M'gann didn't ask questions, she just thought out loud. Dick looked at Wally and roll his eyes. The speedster answered him with a giggle.

The whole journey was like that. Megan wanted one of the guys to fall asleep, so she could talk with the other, but they wouldn't. "Why do people always get in the way when I'm trying to help them?" she wondered.

They arrived to the island. As expected, it was raining. _A lot_. That means they couldn't see further than 2 meters. They met Superboy and Aqualad. And they decided to get into the jungle. Because there didn't seem to be a single spot in the island that wasn't covered by trees.

"I don't think that doctor is here. I don't think _anyone_ lives here" said Aqualad.

Later, he would regret those words.

"I think it's better for us to divide in groups to explore better this place." proposed Superboy.

Later, he would regret those words too.

"Sups, you should go with MM. Kaldur, with Artemis. I'll go with Robin. Ok, Aqualad?" asked Kid Flash.

Later, he would be extremely happy about saying those words.

They started to walk in different ways.

Kaldur and Artemis walked in the "beach".

The "beach" was 1 meter long in its larger point. they didn't see anything unusual. until Kaldur realized that something was following them. Without saying a word, he touched Artemis would and then pointed behind them.

Artemis took a mirror from her karkaj. They saw a eye-shaped camera flying next to them. Aqualad turned arrow in a nanosecond and threw a water ray at the eye. It was destroyed and fell to the sand.

"We need to tell the others!" said Artemis. But soon they discovered that the communicators didn't work.

"I guess we are alone. Let's keep walking."

They didn't see another camera that flew inside the jungle.

Dick walked ahead of his friend. Why had he asked to be with him? It just made things more uncomfortable.

The Boy Wonder suddenly ran into something and fall. In a 3-meter-high cliff. Luckily, he was with the Fastest Kid Alive, who caught him before he hit his head with some sharp edged stones. the awkward silence when Kid Flash was holding Robin like a bride only lasted for a few seconds.

"You should say 'My hero'" said the redhead "That's what chicks usually say when I save them."

"Ha, ha, very funny" said Robin, blushing to the tip of his toes "Leave me in the flor. If you wanna, I'll sing you the Foo Fighters song later."

"I didn't know Bats allowed you to listen to anything but classical music" said Wally while, reluctantly, he left his friend in the ground.

"Oh, he's actually very open minded about music. He listens to rock. And, don't tell anyone about it, some pop too. ABBA. But if someone finds out, he'll probably castrate me." As Wally laughed, he asked another questions "girls actually say 'My hero' when you save them? I thought that was only for those unrealistic movies like 'Spiderman'"

"Some of them do. Girls think that a guy saving them is hot. I could probably nail one of those chicks." "Why the hell am I pretending to be straight in front of the guy I like?" thought Kid Flash as he spoke.

"Yeah, sure. You know, nobody believes you when you talk about the girls you had sex with. You're as virgin as I am. If you had actually had sex, I'd know about it" said Robin as he climbed the cliff to found out what had made him fall.

"Ok, it's a lie, but please don't tell anyone, ok?" That was weird of Wally to say. He would usually keep on joking, But Robin had more important things to think about. For example, the piece of metal he had ran into.

"KF, look at this. This is obviously no natural."

"Oh, it has something that looks like a button."

They both would regret those words 1 second later. When they fall in a whole that appeared under their feet. "Craps" they both thought at the same time "It was a trap."

Megan and Connor didn't see anything unusual in the part of the jungle they searched. They were on a part of the island that de Doctor hadn't visited yet. They didn't check their communicators. If they had, they would have realized that in that place, they worked, but the rain was to loud to hear them. If they had paid more attention, they would have heard the SOS coming from Kid Flash and Robin.

* * *

This was chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up in two days, as usual... I hope when my holidays are over I can write this often!

Next chapter will be a bit more obscure than this ones... But don't worry, the romance part is coming soon...

Or is it?


	4. 4 The shadows you leave behind you

Hello again, and welcome to a new chapter of RCCD!

Of course, this one continues from the exact point that the 3rd one ended: Dick and Wally falling in a hole.

BTW, I just realized hat I haven't done a Disclaimer. So, here I go:

I do not own Young Justice. Young Justice © DC.

I _do _own The Doctor. The doctor © HeavenIsn'tTooFarAway.

I recommend you to listen to the song after which this story is named: Rain comes crashing down, by the American 80's rock ban Night Ranger. RCCD © Night Ranger. Here's a link to Youtube: www. youtube watch?v=McxuSquUCeU&feature= (minus the spaces).

The chorus of the song starts here... this means smething important is about to happen, doesn't it?

Warning: contanis references to classic rock. Couldn't help it...

Please, keep reviewing, it helps me a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The shadows you leave behind you**

Kid Flash and Robin stood up. They looked around them. The hole was completely dark, because something had covered the light that came form up there. They were trapped!

Out of nowhere, a screen appeared in a wall. It showed the face of a man. He was normal except for his eyes. If you had experience in dealing with lunatics, as Robin did, you could easily realize that that man hadn't been sane fro a while.

"I'm The Doctor." He introduced himself.

"Oh, what an original name" said Wally "Maybe I should change my name to The Superhero."

But KF didn't sound normal, and Robin realized that he was nervous. _Very_ nervous.

The Dr. continued as if nothing had been said.

"I've been experimenting on drugs for a long time. But I've never had the chance to try them on… special people like you. this is the opposite to the drug I used on Captain Cold and the other guys… You should feel extremely vulnerable."

As he said those last words, from somewhere a white gas was released. Robin reacted quickly. He had to put himself to sleep. Maybe he wouldn't wake up until the drug's effect had stopped. Maybe the combination between the two drugs didn't see had a side effect. But Robin as willing to take the chance. If The Doctor didn't have cameras, and according to his not-reaction at Wally's comment, the Boy Wonder assumed he didn't, he would think that he was vulnerable. And then Robin… _do_ something.

So his hand ran quickly to his belt, form where he took two pills. He should take four, but he wasn't sure if something could go wrong with the gas and the pills and the stress he was filling and Wally was falling at his feet, coughing, and, as he swallowed the second pill the world just disappeared and…

And Robin fell asleep.

"We should stop kissing and see how the other's are doing." Said Connor.

"Totally" agreed Megan.

And they kissed. Once more. But then, Superboy checked his communicator. And so did Miss Martian. And they stared at each other in horror as they saw the distress calls from Kid Flash and Robin. And Megan almost started crying when they couldn't contact them.

And then Connor said:

"This can never _ever _happen again. We cannot date if it may out our partners in danger. Either we learn to deal with it, or we break up."

Only then Megan actually started crying.

"It's been a while. Let's get into the wood and contact the others." said Aqualad.

Five minutes later, the four non-trapped superheroes met. they were in shock. They wouldn't admit it, but they expected an of them getting caught. But not Robin.

"I think that the fact that none of has been attacked by whatever got KF and Robin proves that we haven't been detected yet." said Connor.

"Actually," said Artemis "We were followed by a flying camera. maybe we were seen."

"We should contact Batman! Things have already got way out of control!" cried Megan.

"Already tried, we can't" was Superboy's short answer.

"Well, we could search for them, but we could probably be attacked too. I think we should wait. If I know Robin, and I do, he already has a plan."

But Aqualad was the only one of them who was optimistic.

And he was right. Robin did have a plan.

He woke up screaming, and realized he almost couldn't even open his eyes. He was sweaty. He focused on the dream.

The _nightmare_.

He had seen his parents death. Once and again. It wouldn't stop, and Dick just had to watch.

The millisecond that the rope was cut.

The scream.

The corpses in the ground.

But what had the drug to do with anything.

Suddenly, the truth hit the young superhero. When The Doctor said vulnerable, he didn't only mean physically vulnerable, but also mentally vulnerable. And _weak_.

Robin couldn't stand feeling weak. Luckily for him, sleeping as the drug affected him helped him.

Slowly, he began to take control of his body. He knew that if his mind could stand, he would. And Dick was an expert t not falling apart.

When he succeeded, when he finally stood up, he felt dizzy. But only for a second.

Then, he saw Wally.

The older hero was completely _destroyed_.

His eyes looked like he had cried all night long. His hands were red, as if he had been hitting on the walls. And, horrified, Dick realized that he probably _had_.

Wally spoke.

"It's like the rain, you know? You want to stop it, but it just keeps coming and coming and coming and coming. And you can't do nothing 'bout it. I can't do anything about anything. Not anymore. I eel so weak. I don't think I…" by this point, his voice got completely lost in a murmur and as he cried again.

Dick hold him.

"Shh… don't say that. We're superheroes. We can make everything. You're My hero, remember'" But Wally was still crying.

"It doesn't matter what I do."

They spend hours that way. Wally cried, Dick talked to him. He wanted him to react, to try to move or something, but it seemed that Wally didn't even care anymore.

At one point, the screen appeared again. The Doctor announced that he was going to "go check on you, you little… little." Robin spit at the screen, and there were no reaction. Two things became clear: The Doctor didn't have any cameras in the hole and he was completely and irreversibly _out of his mind_.

He even thought about kissing him. it would be romantic, wouldn't it? But he rejected the idea.

The solution to the problem came by chance. In his desperation, Robin thought that giving Wally another drug could help somehow. So he reached his utility belt and grabbed a syringe.

When Wally saw it he went pale. Ok, pal_er_. He was already white as a paper, but now even his eyes, which were red before, turned white.

"Wh… what are you gonna do with that?"

"I'm gonna give you some…" but then Robin understood. Of course! It was so obvious! After years of dealing with the Scarecrow, and Batman himself, who had became a bat to scare criminals, he should have thought about the strongest emotion ever.

_Fear_.

And Wally was scared. Extremely. His weakness had probably affected his needle phobia. How didn't Dick remember that he's friend was terrorized by needles?

He slowly approached Wally, his mouth shut.

"N… no." screamed the redhead "No!"

And then, to Robin's happiness, he did something amazing. He stood up. Fast. Very fast. Robin had to hold him so he wouldn't fall to the ground. He smiled as he noticed some color coming back to his friend's pale face.

"That's it!" he said "You need to defeat this drug. _Inside_ your mind. Think of Bon Jovi! Keep the faith! Come on, what would Jon say if he saw you hope departed?" He put together the three things Wally loved the most in the same sentence: Jokes, Rock and Jokes about Rock.

They stood in that position for a few minutes. Then Wally started to speak.

"I never told you, but I also saw my father die. I was just two years old. I never remembered the exact moment he died. I only remember his shadow falling to the floor as he did. I thought not remembering it was terrible. So I never thought about it. Until tonight. It was too much to bear. all at once. 'Coz at the same time, for the first time, I remembered my dad's face when he…" at that point, he started to cry.

Dick was completely out of words.

"That's what I meant by "it's like the rain. I can't get it out of my head now. Just like those stupid raining outside."

From inside the whole, they heard the drops falling above their heads. It was driving Robin crazy.

"Think of something else" he said "You need something to replace it."

"You" thought the redhead "You can cover even the rain coming down."

But he didn't say anything.

Only the Dick realized that they didn't have much time left until The Doctor came. he needed to get to work. Luckily, he had a detective mind, In all this time, he had thought of a new plan.

"Done!" shouted Robin, sounding happy.

"Done what?" asked Kid Flash. he was still recovering, but he felt better than before. Not perfectly yet. but watching Dick work had helped.

"Fixed the communicator so it will send and receive short messages without any radar knowing! I'm gonna contact with the guys."

"Hello, Young Justice, respond."

"Oh dear God Robin is that you where are you and what about Wally?" Megan made the long question sound like just one word.

"Trapped in hole. Can't talk much."

A short pause.

"Go our way, hundred meters, cliff, then covered hole in ground."

"We're going there." This time it was Kaldur. And even he sounded nervous.

"Stay close but hidden. Tell if Dr coming. Don't attack, may kill us or have guards."

"Affirmative"

15 lifetime-long minutes later, they were contacted again.

"We're there. Waiting. Over."

"Great" answered Wally. Dick had made him respond so they knew he was alive, and so he would _do_ something.

"Dr. coming!" they heard Artemis voice.

The doctor pushed a button in the ground. The hole was opened again. Bu didn't get to see him, as a birdrang hit him in the face. And then, he fall. A red boot stepped on him.

"You know, I said I didn't have powers" said Kid Flash. "But I'm so angry I think they're coming back." As he said this, his feet slapped The Dr.'s face so fats it seem he was gonna take his head off. Bt he didn't He stopped, and the lunatic was all right.

They were helped to come out by their friends. (No pun intended, since nothing has happened... yet.)

"So there were absolutely no one in the island but The Doctor'!" asked Wally.

"Nope, he was completely insane" answered Megan.

The whole Young Justice team, plus Red Tornado and Batman were at the Hospital inside the YJ Head Quarters. Wally laid on the bed, but he didn't look sick anymore. He was eating a sandwich and showing his usual appetite.

Then, Kaldur, Megan, Artemis and Connor told the other guys the story of how they entered the crazy old man's laboratory to find no one in it!

Only Dick wasn't smiling. He wasn't sure of Wally being truly OK.

But then Don't stop believing started sounding in the radio, and the boy found his redhead friend staring at him as he mumbled the piano riff.

Only then the boy Wonder smiled.

"Now what?" he wondered.


	5. 5 I'll be the rain that's crashing down

Hi! Let me introduce you to the 5th chapter of RCCD.

First, the disclaimer:  
Young Justice © DC  
Rain comes crashing down © Night Ranger.

I realized that I've written "Connor" instead of "Conn**e**r". Let's see if I figure out a way of solving it...

I want to thank all of you, viewers, and specially the reviers! Please, keep reviewing, it's very helpful.

Before you read it, you should listen to the song. Here's a link: www. youtube watch?v=McxuSquUCeU&feature= (minus the spaces).

The lyrics of the chorus, used for chapters 4 and 5, are:

_ And the shadows you leave behind you  
Are like the rain  
That's coming down.  
When there's no one left around  
I'll be the rain taht's crashing  
Rain that's crashing down _

Now, you're safe to read.

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'll be the rain that's crashing down**

The Young Justice team didn't took one day off. Wally was already ok. They decided to stay up late, it was their first night in the quarters with no missions.

At 9 pm, all of them were sitting in a table.

As they talked, as it usually happens when a group of people is extremely smart and enough traumatized to put a costume on and fight crime at age 16, the topics of the conversation got deeper and darker.

Kaldur talked about the problems in Atlantis. He had been having a hard time with Aquaman. He was angry at Kaldur for leaving the city to go work full-time at a league like Young Justice. He said that even him, who was in the Justice League went to Atlantis all the time. they had been arguing bad. The last time, Aquaman had literally closed the door in is face and said "You've betrayed us." It had happened more than a month ago and they hadn't talked to each other since. Kaldur was worried. He knew Aquaman, and wasn't sure at all that he was going to forgive him. "If he doesn't, I don't know what I will do. I've been wanting to go to Atlantis, even to apologize. But maybe even that won't work. Maybe he will say I'm weak."

Kaldur left a couple minutes aft raying this. He seemed very affected.

"I'm worried about him" said Connor "He hasn't been a good leader lately. He's worried all the time." He glanced at Megan. She wasn't smiling. It was strange not to see her smile. But she didn't say anything.

"Oh, come on, He'll be ok." said Wally chuckling "He just needs… some mermaid, if you know what I mean."

As usually, Connor didn't understand, Megan stared at him quietly, Artemis murmured "you're repulsive" and Dick smiled.

"You mean he needs to get some tail?" he asked. Wally laughed, and Megan and Artemis rolled their eyes.

They decided implicitly to enjoy those minutes of joy before the dark topics came out again.

Artemis told them about her life for the first time. About her mother, who was in wheelchair, and how she had ended there. Of course, she doesn't say anything about her relationship with Huntress, Sportsmaster, Chesire and other villains. But Artemis is good at lying, and she tells the guys the tragic story they want to hear, a story that's actually true… except that in the original one included betraying her mother, father and sister.

Everyone was amazed. Artemis almost never open her mouth. When she did, she was usually insulting one of them, whining about meaningless things or snoring. But, all of a sudden, she was talking about her tragic life.

She had had an abusive father, who had abandoned them when she was 6 years old. Her mother had been alcoholic, but was getting better now. But, since she was in a wheelchair, she couldn't have any decent job. So she and her little sister had always been the ones to bring the food to their home.

Robin stayed quiet as he heard his teammate talk. She had figured out a long time ago that she wasn't the niece of Green Arrow. Nobody knew it, but he still talked to Roy sometimes. The other ones were kind of angry at him, but Robin understood why he hadn't joined them. And Speedy had confirmed that Artemis had no relation with Green Arrow. But not even Robin could make Bruce tell him why he had accepted him in the team. They both knew Batman very well, and they knew that if they had deducted that the girl wasn't Green Arrow's niece, Batman already know it. The first thing everyone learns about Batman is that he is always at least one step ahead of you.

But Robin looked at Artemis while se spoke and realize she wasn't lying. After years of working with Bruce, he had learn a way to tell when someone is not being honest, and Artemis was. Maybe she was hiding something, but the important part was there.

When Kaldur had talked about his Aquaman problem, everyone had been asking questions. Mostly because everyone already knew some of it. But now, even Wally was quiet.

Artemis finished the story and there was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

Wally of course, was the first one to break it.

"Ok, it's 10:30 already, we should eat something."

"Wow" thought Robin "Wally didn't make a joke, he must have been really affected!"

Megan had cooked Pizza. Probably the only thing she could do well. While they ate it, they talked about The Doctor. Since they had delivered him to the Justice League, they hadn't heard anything about him.

Robin thought he was in Arkham. Connor asked what Arkham was, and Robin explained him. he also told him some anecdotes about the place. Like the time that The Joker escaped but was caught when he returned to look for his sunglasses. They all laughed.

Wally, instead, thought that Arkham was only for the most dangerous criminals. "That's why they keep escaping" he joked. Dick frowned at this comment. he didn't like it when people said that most criminals escaped from the prisons, it wasn't true. Well, lots of them did, but not _most_.

"No, " said the speedster, "I think that the Justice League has its own prison for those who are really crazy but not very dangerous. Actually, _not dangerous at all_. Have you seen the way we got this Doctor? It was stupid! I don't even know how he managed to get to the island without drowning. No, I don't even know who he manages to go to the bathroom without drowning."

"I have a theory" answered Dick. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him. When Robin said he had a _theory_ he usually meant that he had already checked it a million times. Robin's theories were always accepted as true. "I think that The Doctor experimented with the drugs on himself. And I think that…"

Those words were followed by a 10 minutes explanation that nobody truly understood. But they believed him.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, ya kids" said Artemis. "I'm not feeling so well. Don't wake me up early."

Wally finished the last piece of the pizza. They were on silence. Then it was Connor's turn to speak.

He didn't speak about his relationship (actually, his lack of relationship) with Superman, as everyone expected. He talked about his memories of Krypton.

He remembered some thins, very vaguely. People, places… "And the worst part is that neither of those memories is truly mine. They're just Superman's."

"That is impossible." Wally stared at Superboy like he didn't make any sense. "I remember the first time I talked to Superman. he told me that he didn't remember anything about his home world but what he had been told. He said that sometimes dreamt about it, but when he woke up, he couldn't remember anything, just that he was in Krypton."

"Well," said the clone "There's a simple explanation. I believe I was created to beat superman. Then, my powers have to be better than his. I know form what I've heard in the… lab, that my _creators_ have improved my memory. Bu, of course, they haven't finished their job. if they had, probably my memory wouldn't be the only thing better than Superman's."

"That makes sense. I'll ask Batman about it next time I see him."

Only then Connor talked about Superman.

It was 1 in the morning. They had move to the couch, and started to watch TV. But they didn't pay attention to it. First, they lowered the volume, then, they muted it, an finally, they turned it off.

"Have you realized that we can't catch a break?" asked M'gann "We had a whole week of storms, the day that the sun finally came out, we had to go to an island were it was raining too. Today it was cloudy, and, when the clouds finally decided to go bother someone else, it was after the sunset. Now all we see is that stupid moon."

"I like the rain" said Wally and Dick simultaneously. They smiled at each other. Megan was about to kill herself. Why didn't she have a moment alone with Robin?

"Well, I don't. It sucks."

"Hey, why are you so grumpy?"

"Nothing…"

But Connor soon left, and then Megan told her friends everything.

She had sworn to her boyfriend that she wouldn't tell anyone about it, specially Robin and Kid flash. But she couldn't hold it anymore.

She told them about what had happened in the jungle in the island, how maybe Connor and she could have saved them. She apologized _a lot_, and of course Wally and Dick forgave her.

"And now, my boyfriend won't even look at me, nor talk to me, and, to make things even worse, it spells with "e"!" she said.

"What?" asked Wally.

"It's 'Conn_e_r', with 'e', not with 'o'. Can you believe that I spelled my boyfriend's name incorrectly?!"

"Well, to be fair, none of us knew. The name is usually spelled with 'o'".

"Yeah. I guess you are right."

Megan wanted to tell them right there, right now. But it would make things uncomfortable. She needed to tell Dick alone.

It was too late for small talk. Out of nowhere, Wally started to speak.

To Robin surprise, he told them the story about his father death that he had told Robin.

"And the worst part is, I had never told that story to anyone until that weakness gas poisoned me. I really helped. Now, I can finally… accept it. I just need a new rain to come crashing down."

"Huh?" asked Megan, who didn't know about the metaphor. The guys explained it to her. "Well, Wally, it's great that you finally got out, I mean, got that story out. But I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep."

She left.

"You know," said Dick to his friend "you surprised me there. I thought that you wouldn't talk about it."

"I guess I'm moving on. Finally." said Wally.

"Changing the topic, I'm glad that there's no one left around. I need to take my sunglasses off, and I couldn't.

"What do the sunglasses have to do with…? Oh, you used them so no one recognizes you, Dick Grayson? You know that they can see the rest of your face, only not your eyes, don't you?"

"Haha, yeah, I know but… I don't know, I've always worn them when I'm not Robin nor Dick."

It was already 2 :30 and they continued talking.

The sound of Fleetwood Mac's "Don't stop" coming from Megan's cell phone woke her up. What time was it? 3:05. Who sent a text at 3:05 in the morning?!

She read it.

"You won a motorcycle! Just sent your Credit Card number to…"

Of course.

And then, Megan realized. _A text_. How could she be so stupid?!

Before going to sleep again she wrote the message and sent it to Dick, as she prayed for him to have his phone with him.

And he did. When "Dancing Queen" started to sound, Wally glanced at Dick. He blushed, and said:

"This used to be Bruce's cell phone, I didn't have time to change the ringtone…"

"Sure you didn't."

But when Dick read the text, he wasn't blushing anymore.

"What was it?" asked Wally.

"Just one of those contests, you know, 'You won a motorcycle!'" lied his friend.

"Yeah, I hate those."

"Me too. changing the topic, why are you not flirting now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that when this team was created, you flirted on Megan. But now you're best friends and she's dating your friend. You're always hitting on at least one girl at once. Why no one?"

"There's this girl at school…"

"No there isn't. I go to school with you, remember? Besides, you always bite your nails when you lie."

Wally's mouth was dry. Was Dick going to out him and make fun of him? But that didn't sound like something his best friend would do.

Wally stood up and walked close to his friend.

"What… what…" but he was interrupted.

"You just said you needed something to be the new rain crashing down… What… what about me?" Dick was smiling. He wasn't as confident as he was when he started to speak.

Wally understood.

He leaned down and kissed Dick.

* * *

Thus ends the first part of RCCD. If you still haven't listened to the song, you should, it's very important.

The next chapter is going to be an interlude. The story will continue, but told in a different way.

In two days, I'll upload RCCD: interlude.


	6. INTERLUDE: Rain comes crashing

Hello, RCCD viewers!  
This is the interlude, after it the 2nd part will start. I've already decided, adn it will have 5 chapters. After it, there will be an Epilogue. Which means RCCD will have 12 chapters.

This one has finally all the cute stuff you wanted... it's short, and the cute parts aren't very long... but it has a cliffhanger!

I decided I'll post the lyrics of the song besides the link.

Link: /www. youtube watch? v=McxuSquUCeU&feature= (minus the spaces)

Lyrics:

So you say you've written letters  
And you've mailed them to yourself  
And through **the politics of compromise**  
You've left them lying upon your shelf  
At the risk of seeming crazy  
I've **set off to find your cure**  
With apologies for knowing  
It's a difficult time of year

And **the shadows you leave behind you**  
Are like the rain that's crashing down  
When there's no one left around  
**I'll be the rain that's crashing**  
**Rain that's crashing down**

So you say we're going nowhere  
With the fear of wasting youth  
Through the different times and with different eyes  
I see it every change in you  
And now we've reached the point of knowing  
That in love we're never sure  
Still I'm holding on tight to memories  
And there you go walking out the door

And the shadows you leave behind you  
Are like the rain that's falling down  
And your halo was left in town  
And still the rain comes crashing down  
And the sadness you leave behind you  
Like shadows across the ground  
When there's no one left around  
I'll be the rain that's crashing  
Rain that's crashing down  
(repeat)

Rain comes crashing down (x7)  
The rain (x3)

Read more: NIGHT RANGER - RAIN COMES CRASHING DOWN LYRICS

**Interlude: Rain comes crashing, rain comes crashing**

The next week seemed like a happy ending to Dick. One of those moments when everything things to come together. He had a boyfriend, who was also his best friend and the guy he'd always liked. The missions were easy. The sun didn't even appeared. Everything seemed… perfect.

Of course, nobody knew about it. Except for Megan. But she had sworn that she wouldn't tell anyone. Megan loved to gossip, but she always kept her promises.

The night when the couple ad stayed up late, they kissed for a long while. They talked until 4 pm, when they decided to go to bed.

"This is kinda awkward" thought Dick. "I wanna ask him to come with me, but… we just started dating."

_Dating_. they hadn't said it, but they were… weren't they?

"What about me going to your room. We've had some sleepovers, and now that we're dating, we're not gonna stop, are we?" proposed Wally "In a non-sexual way, of course."

"I was just about to ask" Dick smiled.

They were going to take the next day off, so they did what they always did at sleepovers. Stayed in the bed in their t-shirts and boxers. Talk. They avoided the pillow fight. It was already kind of weird the fact that they were a little… _naked_.

The next days the routine was the same. Dick woke up early, made Wally coffee. The redhead got up just a little later, and they made out until around 8, when the others started to show up.

Luckily, they were the sons of the smartest detectives in the world. Their minds were trained to think about to things at once. So in the missions they weren't distracted.

Well, that isn't totally true. Kid Flash was always looking after Robin. But that didn't change things a lot, because the latter wouldn't let his boyfriend get too entertained and not focus in the mission.

Megan was surprised by two things.

The first is how quickly things between Dick and Wally had gotten serious. They already had nicknames! Wally wouldn't admit it, but Dick had told her. She didn't know why he was blushing. She thought that "Little bird" was cute. And, although whenever one of them said something that she would qualify as "cute", the other would answer "Ugh, cheesy", they were always laughing together, and joking together, and, although neither of them would confess it, cuddling together.

But one day she realized why things were so serious so fast.

Wally and Dick had been best friends for a long while. They had been flirting with each other (without the other noticing, god, they could be dumb sometimes!) for some time too. They had already gone through the first phase of relationships.

The other thing that surprised her was that nobody else realized that the guys were together. It was so obvious!

But the answer to that was easy too. They had always behaved _funny_. Like they were more than best friends. And that was mainly because they had crushes for each other.

One day, Kaldur sent Megan and Artemis on a mission. Conner was at the Justice League Watchtower. Talking to Superman.

That meant for Dick and Wally that they had the whole place for them. And Kaldur, of course, but Kaldur just locked the door of his room, said he'd eat there and he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Dinner and a movie?" asked Kid Flash as soon as Aqualad left the room.

"It's a date." was the answer.

"Pizza?"

"Cheesy." They both laughed at the joke.

They ended eating the pizza from the box at Wally's room. they fell asleep at 3 in the morning. Wally woke up at six, he had forgotten to take the alarm. He took his boyfriend, still asleep, to his bedroom. Someone could find them in the morning, and two guys in their boxer cuddling in the bed wouldn't be easy to explain.

"Wow, that Robin kid really likes Kid Flash, doesn't he? I mean, for being the adoptive child of the world's greatest detective, he should be better at hiding things." thought Artemis "Anyway, it's kinda sad. It's obvious that Wally likes that guy, but no in the way the other does. Nope. Wally is straight, that's for sure. And hot. And, soon, _mine_."

Conner was too worried to think about the little flirt between his friends. He still couldn't forgive himself for what he had done. Wally could have been killed. And he was having a great time with his girlfriend. That couldn't happen anymore.

And he realized that he couldn't spend all his life hating on himself about it. He needed to do something. So he headed to Megan's room.

Wally was on top of Dick, kissing him, when he heard the door in the room next door open and close, and Conner's voice followed by Megan's.

He stood up, leaving Dick whining in the bed.

"C'mon, Walls, get back here. You're always distracted by the most meaningless things."

"Shut up, Little bird, MM and Sups are having a fight."

One second later, both guys had their ears against the wall, and were listening carefully.

They stayed that way for what seemed a lifetime. When they stood up, none of them was smiling anymore.

"They're going to tell Kaldur about what happened in the island?! He's going to kill them!"

"Yeah, but you know Conner. H couldn't leave with the guilt… I hate it when he gets all melodramatic."

After that interruption, they continued kissing.

"Kissing. You didn't help Kid Flash and Robin because you were kissing. They could have been killed. We could all have been killed! Even you could have been killed. But you were too focused on your tongues to help the others."

After shouting at them for hours, Aqualad told Miss Martian and Superboy to go to their rooms. _Separate_ rooms.

And he decided he needed to do something.

"Anyone know why he called us?" asked Wally. Nobody answered.

Kaldur approached the group who was sitting on a table, and told them exactly what had happened in the island between Conner and Megan.

"This can't ever _ever_ happen again. So I have a new rule. No more dating. As long as you are in this team, you two can't be together. And no one can."

No one can be together.

Just when Dick was about to tell them about his boyfriend.

He looked at Wally. He was pale too.

"No more dating…"


	7. 6 The fear of wasting youth

Hi, RCCD fans (or new readers)! With this chapter the 2nd part of this fanfic begins.

First of all, I want to thank you all for the viwes and specially for the reviews! I really nedd them to improve my writing.

Second, I've some news:  
1- From this chapter on, there will be notes whenever a song or band reference is made, for you who don't know the music that i lie.  
2- Since the last chapter, there will be cliffhangers in virtually every chapter... I hope you like them

Now, you can start reading!

* * *

**6- The fear of wasting youth**

"That's stupid" Artemis broke the silence. "You can't tell us if we have a boyfriend or not. This is for us to decide! I'll have a boyfriend if I want to."

"If any of you starts dating, I'll tell Batman."

"Yeah, we'll all be single forever."

Thus started the crappiest week in Dick Grayson's life.

On Monday they chased some guys who had escaped prison and wanted to steal a back using animals as weapons. No only was it stupid, but it was also very unoriginal.

It took the Young Justice team more time to return the animals to their zoos than to actually catch the thieves.

During the whole mission, Robin tried to approached Kid Flash. They _needed_ to talk. But the redhead wouldn't even look at him in the eye.

On Monday night, Dick couldn't take it anymore. So he went to Wally's room. At approximately 3:30 in the morning. But if he knew Wally, and he did, he was still awake.

He wasn't wrong. Wally was laying on bed with his headphones on. According to the movement of his head, he was either having a stroke or listening to heavy metal.

"Hey, KF" he said to his boyfriend. But he didn't even turn his head. "What, are you ignoring me now?"

But then Dick realized that Wally was listening to _heavy metal_.

He didn't even noticed when he came into the room. So Robin quietly walked towards the bed and touched the other ten's shoulder.

The next thing he knew is that he was lying in the floor with Wally's hand around his neck.

"Oh my god, sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"You are paranoid enough to attack anyone who touches your shoulder? Batman would be proud."

The guys sat on the bed. Wally kissed Dick for a second, and then they hugged.

"So, what brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"You've been avoiding me all day. I'm really angry at you."

"You know, that would sound way more convincing if your arms weren't pressed so tight in my back.

"Don't change the topic, Walls." Dick looked at him in the eye, he did look hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry, but with Kaldur's new psychotic rule and everything."

"I don't think that it's _psychotic_, he just really cares for us and…" said Dick.

"Wait, you're not suggesting that we follow that rule, are you? No, I'm sure that you haven't come here to… break up with me?" The affirmative sentence slowly turned into a question as Wally glanced at his boyfriend, panicking.

"No, no, of course not… But it's still a rule. If he finds out, he's gonna tell Batman. That means he is going to _murder_ me. And you. And probably resurrect us both just to kill us again."

"So, you're saying that we can't be together but we can't break up either. You know that we're not Schrödinger's cat, we can't do _both._"

Dick thought: "I can't break up with a guy that just made a science joke."

Wally thought: "Shit, that was lame, no wonder he's gonna break up with you."

"Walls, I'm fifteen. You're sixteen. I think this team will last for years. We're not gonna be dating anyone until we're adults? That doesn't make sense. We can't waste youth like that.

"So you're saying that we shouldn't break up."

"I'm saying that we should keep dating _secretly_. We should even tell M'gann that we broke up."

"So she's goin with her Martian name again? Can't she fucking make up her mind?!"

"Haha… But let's not be sad. I hate those stupid gay friend things she does."

Wally agreed.

Dating _secretly_. Suddenly, the idea sounded hotter.

They started to make out. Two minutes later Dick's hand was starting to touch the skin under Wally's shirt, and Wally drop what he had in his hand to touch is boyfriend back and…

Wait, what did he have in his hand. Oh, that's right. The iPod. Which fell to the floor, and the headphones disconnected.

_"How bad can a bad boy be_

_If he sets you free"__**[1]**_

Until Wally could plug the headphones back, Twisted Sister sounded all over the place.

"You know, we've probably woke up Batman in Gotham."

"Yeah, I like to listen to music loud…"

"I should go."

"See ya tomorrow."

Tuesday arrived.

And it sucked.

They woke up at 5 in the morning. Dick liked waking up early, he thought that sleeping late was wasting time. But 5 in the morning is way too early fro someone that at 3:30 was making out with his boyfriend.

Red Tornado sent them to a factory, were some murderers were supposed to be hiding. Thy searched the place for 2 hours, just to find out that they had escaped. They chased them for another long hour, and when they finally cauht them, Dick got shot twice, one bullet in each shoulder.

He was cured in the HQ, of course. But it hurt. Like hell. And the worst part was that Wally couldn't hug him and told him that everything would be all right. Not that that was Dick anted. Not at all. And even without the prohibition, he wouldn't do so.

But still it sucked that even if they wanted to openly date, they couldn't.

At the afternoon, they told M'gann (she had decided to go back to using her Earth name after her break up with Conner) that they weren't together anymore. She cried a lot, and when she started to talk about her own breakup with Superboy, she cried even more.

They all went to sleep. Dick stayed in the kitchen, making coffee. He could never sleep before 11 pm.

He felt hands in his waist. He knew it was Wally, so he turned his head to kiss him.

"You see? You walked on my in silence _and I didn't try to murder you_. That's what boyfriends do."

"Haha, very funny." answered Wally. Then he continued to kiss Robin.

And the kiss got deep. The tongues started to fight each other. Dick was moaning. And loudly. It was the hotter kiss they ever had.

And it became even hotter when the shorter boy's arms held Wally closer to him. So close that every part of their bodies was touching.

_Every_ part.

Wally broke the kiss before he got too hard for his pants to handle. (Wally laughed to himself at the "handle" pun).

"Wow, wait a second… Let me breathe, ok?"

"Sorry." answered Dick. "But it seemed that you liked it." He smiled "I mean, you wouldn't stop moaning."

"I wasn't moaning, you were!" almost shouted Wally "And why were you so… touchy? We haven't… We've only been together for a couple weeks and…"

"It just seemed right."

And Then Wally understood.

"This is about the whole prohibition thing, isn't it? You're afraid that we'll fall apart so you want to keep this relationship together… with _cold gin__**[2]**_!"

"There's never been a better time for doing a Kiss pun." said Robin as he chuckled.

"Don't you change the topic!"

Dick made a pause.

"Yes. I thought it would bring us together. It was a stupid idea."

"A fucking stupid idea. Never do that again."

"I won't".

Wednesday was any better. Neither was Thursday nor Friday. In fact, they were pretty much the same as Tuesday. But with less making out. In fact, with almost no making out. After Robin's cold gin incident, they had barely touched each other.

Friday sucked in a different way. In a horrible, disgusting different way.

It has started well. They were kissing in Dick's bed. But then, the sucking came. Wally stood up, leaving Dick alone in the bed.

"I can't do this shit anymore" he said.

* * *

[1] The lyrics belong to the song "Bad boys of Rock and Roll", by the American 80's heavy metal band Twisted Sister.

[2] "Cold gin" is a song by the American 70's and 80's hard rock band Kiss. The songs is about two people whose relationship isn't working, and the only thing that keeps them together is dinking cold gin.


End file.
